Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -50\% \times 0.3 = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -50\% = -\dfrac{50}{100} = -\dfrac{1}{2} $ $ 0.3 = \dfrac{3}{10} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{10} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{10} } = \dfrac{-1 \times 3 } {2 \times 10 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{2} \times \dfrac{3}{10} } = -\dfrac{3}{20} $